


Divine Intervention

by EmbryonicHarmonic



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: Crossover, Other, divine intervention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 07:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6461746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmbryonicHarmonic/pseuds/EmbryonicHarmonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Setsuna makes poor life choices involving the Sleeves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Divine Intervention

**Author's Note:**

> Lalala crossover stuff from tumblr lalala blame pulseofthestars

Setsuna, if he had planned better, would have realized he needed more specialized gear than just a uniform and forged documents. 

Of course, he realized this during probably one of the worst possible moments. 

It was expected of troops to spar, and to train properly in their suits. Setsuna had thought nothing of it until he had actually gotten settled in the Geara Zulu and realized that he could feel everything. His integration with the machine had been instantaneous, and he felt so connected to the suit that he soon was kicking himself for his mistake. Celestial Being had developed a helmet to block just enough GN particles to keep him from feeling actual pain when his suit got damaged. But since he was infiltrating the Sleeves, he could not exactly bring his own helmet. 

Now he had to soldier through, and pretend that any damage he incurred did not show when the training exercise was over. 

Setsuna was not a weak pilot by any means, even when he was attempting to curb his abilities as to not give himself away. Natural advantage and well-honed skill, however, were hard to hide. Anyone with eyes could see that he was talented, and that he knew his way around mobile suits, and his subsequent ‘kill count’ in just a training exercise likely showed the higher ups that he was not just a fresh soldier. 

He was good, good enough that he almost believed that he could finish the exercise without taking damage… 

...until a shot struck the Geara Zulu just to the right of the visual array, and Setsuna’s right eye went completely dark. 

_Shit._

It wasn’t a kill-shot, fortunately, and Setsuna was at least able to finish the exercise without incurring any further damages. He even landed the suit properly. Now he had to fake his way to his quarters and take a heavy dose of painkillers, hopefully without anyone realizing what had happened. 

“Recruit.”

_SHIT._

Setsuna had only just gotten his helmet off, one hand on his ‘wounded’ eye pretending to just rub it, when he heard the voice of the one person he really did not want to notice him. Full Frontal. Time to suck it up and pretend nothing is wrong. 

“What happened? There was no damage to your suit’s cockpit.”

Getting worse. 

Setsuna squared his shoulders, lowering his hand so he could salute and pretend he could definitely see the tall blond man with both of his eyes. Lying was not his strong suit. 

“Just a headache, sir. I will be fine.” 

He wished he could blow his cover and use his powers to see what the other man was thinking, but there was no chance he could do so. Setsuna merely stood frozen, waiting for Frontal to either speak or shoot him. Apparently there was no in-between in the Innovator’s mind. 

After several moments of Setsuna being sure this was worse than death, the leader of the Sleeves let out a slight chuckle, reaching out to pat the ‘recruit’ on the shoulder. 

“Make sure to be more careful in the future. We can’t afford any mistakes. Dismissed.” 

While not a person who believed in religion, Setsuna was certain there had been some divine intervention that saved him. He was able to retreat back to his quarters, the pain in his head growing with each second. Pills. Water. Rest. And hopefully, no one would ask questions.


End file.
